Family
by LadySparrow1256
Summary: AU where Reborn, Xanxus, Tsuna, and Mizuki (OC) grow up as "siblings" because if being Famiglia is tough, being siblings is a literal shitshow.
1. Alarm

**_Alarm_**

"Wake up."

Silence.

"Shut off your fucking alarm or I'll break it."

Silence.

"Fine."

Xanxus promptly kicked down the door with a resounding clang and stalked into the room, destroying the offending item before glaring at the lump in the bed, four eyes peered out at him and he scowled. "Next time, turn off your alarm."

He stalked out of the room. Tsuna blinked twice and Mizuki slapped her hands over her ears, burrowing into her nest of pillows and blankets as Tsuna screeched,

"HIEEEEEEEE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!?"


	2. Bigger

**_Bigger_**

Xanxus stared intently at Mizuki as she walked into the living room. Blinking, she stared back as she walked to the coffee table, picking up a magazine. His eyes trained on the bounce of her chest as she walked. "What's wrong, Xanxus?"

"When the fuck did you get such huge tits?"

When Reborn and Tsuna returned from grocery shopping with Mama, Xanxus was face down on the ground, a large lump on the back of his head, and Mizuki was happily humming as she flipped through a magazine, sitting right on Xanxus's back.


	3. Cuddle

**_Cuddle_**

With a storm raging outside, Reborn sighed, flopping onto his bed. At age twelve, he was the top of his class, a prodigy, and damn proud of it. A clash of thunder echoed and his bedroom door swung open. Teary-eyed, Mizuki the three-year-old flung herself on top of him, cuddling up to him and sniffling. Sighing, he placed his arm around her without protest.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open again, revealing a teary-eyed, five-year-old Tsuna, who slammed the door shut and flung himself at Reborn's other side. Reborn begrudgingly put his other arm around Tsuna, noting to make him man up before long. He sighed, staying awake, knowing what was going to happen.

A few hours later, pride be damned because he's ten and still a kid, Xanxus kicked the door open, scowling as he climbed into the bed beside Tsuna, flinging an arm over their younger brother to grab Reborn's shirt. Reborn moved his arm from Tsuna's back and placed it around Xanxus. At age twelve, Reborn Sawada was at the top of his class, a prodigy, and damn proud of it. But, at times like these, the only thing that mattered was letting his siblings cuddle up to their pillar of support.


	4. Crush

_**Crush**_

Mizuki, age 6, grins as she holds her oldest brother's hand as they walk across the school yard. Reborn glances at the car, seeing Tsuna, age 7, already in his car seat and Xanxus sleeping in the passenger seat. His eyes flicker back to Mizuki, who grins toothily as she swings their joined hands happily. His sharp gaze picks up a small boy hiding behind his mother's skirts, his cheeks bright red as he looks at Mizuki adoringly.

"Neh, Mizuki-chan." Quick as lightning, he scoops her up, tossing her high into the air.

Mizuki squeals gleefully, "Onii-chan!"

Reborn catches her with ease and holds her up so they are eye level with each other. "Boys are yucky, right?"

Mizuki's head bobs up and down eagerly as she nods, her chubby cheeks puffing out as she shouts with childlike determination, "Mizuki-chan will never have a crush! Mizuki-chan only loves her Onii-chan, Xan-nii, and Tuna-nii!"

Reborn smirked, nodding in affirmation before tucking Mizuki under his arm and walking towards the car once more.

If only they knew what would happen in a few short years.


	5. Date

**_Date_**

Reborn's pen snapped cleanly in half, spurting ink everywhere as Tsuna informed him of what was happening. Mizuki was going on a date. Xanxus was already sulking, choosing to lock himself in his room. "Keep her in her room." Nodding, Tsuna slipped off to do as he was told.

Reborn entered Xanxus's room, wiping his hand clean, easily dodging the shot glass lobbed at his head. He leaned against the wall, smirking. "Shouldn't we give her date a proper Sawada welcome?" As if on cue, the doorbell rung, and a cruel smirk slowly stretched across Xanxus's face.

Hibari Kyoya didn't stand a chance.


	6. Entertainment

**_Entertainment_**

Smirking, Xanxus shot _near_ , never _at_ , Mizuki and Tsuna as they screeched the signature Sawada screech of fear.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Reborn sat down next to Xanxus on another lawn chair, watching as Mizuki and Tsuna tried to capture the Box Animals they let out before glancing at the _bright pink_ Bester.

Spotting Leon getting tormented by Gokudera's Uri, Reborn sat back, pulling out his own gun, taking aim carefully. "What prime entertainment, don't you think?"


	7. Fate

**_Fate_**

Fate already determined that Reborn would be the Sun Arcobaleno, one of the strongest seven in the world, one of the protectors of the Tri-ni-sette.

Fate already determined that Xanxus would be the leader of the Varia, one of the most powerful men in Europe, one of the most dangerous men in the Mafia world.

Fate already determined that Tsuna would be the Vongola Decimo, one of the most feared men in the world, one of the most kind and benevolent men in the Mafia world.

Fate already determined that Mizuki would be captured by the Estraneo, one of the thousands of children subjected to human trafficking, one of the handful of children selected for human experimentation.


	8. Fixation

**_Fixation_**

Xanxus was the first to find Mizuki. Not Reborn, not Tsuna, not the Ninth, and certainly not that pathetic excuse of a father. Unsurprisingly, Mizuki followed Xanxus around like a baby duckling following its mother. In the Varia estate, if one wanted to find Mizuki, they only had to look for Xanxus. She latched herself onto his side, his back, his leg, his arm, wherever she could. In the mornings, Squalo would find Mizuki latched onto Xanxus like a small human backpack with her face pressed against his neck as the two slept in. Most of the times when the Vongola Ninth came to visit, he found Mizuki curled up between Xanxus's legs, her ear pressed against his chest, right over his heart. After some Dr. Shamal ran some tests, he confirmed their suspicions—Mizuki had a fixation on Xanxus's heartbeat.


	9. Gone

**_Gone_**

When Mizuki was missing, the three brothers would never say she was missing or dead, they'd merely state that she was gone. To them, gone was good because it meant that there was a chance that she could be safe, that there was a chance that she could come back. To them, she was gone. When the Vongola found her three years later, silent and dull-eyed, there was a fight between the three to the archives. Each of them wanted to be the one who scratched out the word "Gone" from her file.


	10. Great

**_Great_**

Whenever Mizuki looked up, she was always staring at her brother's backs. They were always steps ahead of her, always moving forward. One is the Sun Arcobaleno, the de facto leader of the seven strongest people in the world. One is the Boss of the Varia, the best assassination squad in the Mafia. One is the Boss of the strongest, largest family in the Mafia, the _Vongola_ _Decimo_. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards them. With great, successful brothers like that, what good was she?


	11. Hate

**_Hate_**

The only time any of the siblings felt hatred towards each other was when Tsuna forcibly removed Mizuki from any ties to the Mafia. After having that life exposed to Mizuki for a second time, she nearly lapsed into her fight or flight mindset once again, just like when they first found her after the Estraneo experimented on her for the second time. Tsuna clearly remembers when he found her, and how she screamed "I hate you!" with more vehemence than his heart could handle.


	12. Hair

**_Hair_**

Mizuki let out a quiet whine of protest as she tugged at her hair – black, straight, long, not too shiny and not too dry, not too coarse and not too soft. She looks at Reborn, who is leaning against the wall and relaxed on the outside but alert on the inside. _He_ always has his hair roguishly styled and sleek, even though it's hidden by his fedora most of the time. She then looks at Xanxus, who is sprawled on the couch and sipping at his alcohol leisurely. _He_ always has his hair messily styled, the whole "I just rolled out of bed" look comes naturally to him. She then looks at Tsuna, who is sitting at the coffee table wailing about his schoolwork. _He_ always has his super soft and fluffy gravity-defying hair that required _no_ _styling whatsoever_. Mizuki lets out another quiet whine of distress as she looks at the magazine article – why can't she have cool hair too?!


	13. Idiots

**_Idiot_**

Sighing, Reborn massaged his temples as Xanxus, Tsuna, and Mizuki screamed at each other in front of him. Mizuki then proceeded to jump on Xanxus, knocking him over, and Tsuna sprung on top of them. Xanxus flailed under their two younger siblings before flipping them over and using his larger body to pin the two. Tsuna gave an undignified squawk and Mizuki gave a high-pitched squeaked as the air rushed out of their bodies. Tsuna, teary-eyed, reached out for Reborn, whining loudly,

"Reeeeeeboooooornnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! _HELP_!"

Reborn sighed again, closing his eyes as Mizuki began whining and Xanxus began yelling at them to shut up. Why were his younger siblings idiots?


	14. Justice

**_Justice_**

There were times when Mizuki would sigh and look at her older brothers as they presented her a hog-tied, and no doubt traumatized, boy. This boy was the one who flipped her skirt in the school cafeteria when she walked by and catcalled at her. Hibari Kyoya had already beaten him up, which she deemed as suffice. But, as she saw how proud her brothers were, she couldn't bring it in her heart to rain on their parade. Still, she glanced at the terrified boy and then at her proud, oblivious brothers before she sighed again. Her brothers had a weird sense of justice.


	15. Kiss

_**Kiss**_

When Tsuna was complaining about never having his first kiss, No one expected Xanxus grabbed the youngest brother and kissed him hard on the lips before shoving him aside, snarling that he now had his first kiss and to shut up so he could sleep. No one also expected Mizuki to blurt out that she never had her first kiss either, despite dating Hibari Kyoya for a month, and looked expectantly at Reborn.


	16. Lonely

_**Lonely**_

At age twenty-four, there were times when Tsuna would curl up in the bed, all four of them gave up sleeping alone after Mizuki came back—there was a sense of peace that came with having someone else's warm body in the bed. He would be wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and pillows and stare at the ceiling like he did when he was fourteen. With Xanxus busy with the Varia during the day, Reborn off doing the duties of an Arcobaleno, and Mizuki traveling with her husband to investigate the Box Weapons and Box Animals, Tsuna had time to himself to think before those who were nearby could join him in the bed. He sighed softly to himself, thinking about how he rarely got to see his siblings. Sure, they were all tied to the Vongola, but they rarely spent time together like they did when they were younger, and that made him feel horribly lonely.


	17. Mizuki

_**Mizuki**_

In Reborn's eyes, Mizuki was the baby sister he dearly loved to pick on and tease and protect.

In Xanxus's eyes, Mizuki was the baby sister he had to whip into shape so she could hold her own in a fight.

In Tsuna's eyes, Mizuki was the baby sister he could be best friends with and his closest confidant.

In Mizuki's eyes, she was the baby sister who was lucky to have three living older brothers.


End file.
